1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display apparatus, a video display system, and a video display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The valid pixel numbers standardized for current digital broadcasting are 1920×1080, the so-called high definition (HD) standard. However, technologies to broadcast high-definition content having greater pixel numbers exceeding those of this standard are being researched. Such technologies include a technology called the super high definition (SHD) whose research and development is conducted by the Japan Broadcasting Corporation (registered trademark). Maximum numbers of pixels of SHD under development are 7680 (horizontal)×4320 (vertical), which considerably exceed those of the HD standard.
When SHD technology is established in the future, a transition to a video standard such as SHD that provides higher quality exceeding HD and a high sense of realism can be expected in the future. Such a transition is expected to be accompanied by higher-resolution video display apparatuses with an increasingly larger screen. In a period of transition of a video standard, however, it is expected that video content based on SHD will exist together with that of HD in the past and also SHD compatible video display apparatuses will exist together with video display apparatuses supporting HD in the past.
Under such circumstances, a problem that viewers have an uncomfortable feeling due to a change in resolution arises if, for example, a video signal of lower resolution (HD) is input into an SHD compatible display apparatus or a video signal of higher resolution (SHD) is input into an HD compatible display apparatus. To cope with such circumstances, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-85461 discloses a technology of scaling to an appropriate display size when lower resolution video is input into a higher resolution display apparatus compatible with SHD.